Trapped
by sandybeliever
Summary: Short one shot that has been bouncing around in my head.


**Trapped**

"Starsky?"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"Well, open your eyes."

"It's pitch black in here."

"I know."

"How'd ya know my eyes were closed?"

"Well, they were, weren't they?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Explosion."

"No shit."

"Well said."

"Hutch."

"What?"

"Where the hell did we end up?"

"I think everything just fell in around us. You sure you are okay?"

"Well…yeah, I think I am. Hey, what about you?"

"I think I'm okay too."

"Well then, Hutch…"

"Yes?"

"Can you get _off_ me?"

"Uh, sorry, Starsky."

"Hey, it's okay. Wasn't your fault but ya kinda heavy, haha."

"Uh. Don't laugh, Starsky. You and your extra onion burritos."

"Oh, sorry. Wow, sure is tight in here."

"I know."

"I feel like we're in a coffin."

"Don't even joke."

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm trying to see how much room we have."

"Ugh, watch it."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"I think the only way I'm going to be able to get off you is if we both roll at the same time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You ready?

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Okay, on three I'll go left. One, two, three."

"Ow, holy sh…Hutch!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Watch those knees."

"I said I was going to go left."

"Yeah and I rolled."

"_My_ left, Starsky. This way."

"Oh, haha."

"What did I tell you about…"

"No laughing. Got it."

"On three?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three."

"Phew, we did it."

"Quit squirming."

"You quit squirming!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable, Starsky."

"Oh, and I can't?"

"Fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh…oh, what the hell is that?"

"I'm sorry, Hutch."

"Starsky, we have very little room or air in here and you had to go and do that?"

"I think it was the knee to the gut."

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"That's disgusting."

"Won't happen again."

"How can you be sure? Oh no – Starsky!"

"Last one, I promise."

"Stop laughing – no, on second thought – onion breath is better than that."

"Hutch?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna start calculating how much oxygen we have left, are ya?"

"Not this time. Besides, I don't know how to calculate in what you just did. Starsky?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I thought you weren't breathing."

"I was trying not to laugh."

"Oh…well…thank you."

"So…"

"What do you think…"

"…our chances are?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Buddy."

"Hey, Hutch, we did tell Dobey where we were going this time."

"Hey, we did, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hope doing the right thing works to our advantage."

"Yeah, but how long until he comes looking for us."

"I don't know. Could be a long time."

"I'll tell you something, though."

"What's that?"

"I'm so happy I didn't finish my coffee before we came here."

"Yeah, but Starsky…"

"What?"

"I did."

"Oh man, Hutch. Don't you pee on me!"

"Hey, I can hold it a long time. You know that."

"You're a camel."

"See? We're fine. Oh man, Starsky. Don't sigh either."

"Sorry. Hey…are we going to get out of here?"

"Of course, we are."

"I've heard about people who were trapped on mountains that ended up eating each other to survive."

"Starsky, that's disgusting. Stop it."

"Hutch."

"Don't say it."

"You can eat me, if you need to."

"Didn't I just tell you _not_ to say it? Didn't I?"

"But Hutch?"

"What?"

"Don't eat my face."

"Oh, Starsky."

"Promise me?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Starsky!"

"Please."

"Fine. I will not eat your face. Happy?"

"Well, yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know…"

"Oh, no."

"I suppose it would be okay if you ate my ears."

"Get me out of here."

"Because they would be chewy and maybe kinda good."

"I'm going to vomit."

"So, you can eat my ears if you'd like, Hutch."

"Gee, can I?"

"Sure."

"You're so good to me."

"I know."

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"How do you know I'm grinnin'?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes. But how do you know?"

"Come on, Starsk. We've known each other long enough to know these things. You know things about me too."

"Hm, I guess you're right. Hutch?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're all right? You knocked me down and landed on top of me."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"Don't kid about this."

"Okay. I'm fine, Starsky."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I'm not lying. See? I'm moving around fine…oops, sorry."

"What the heck are ya trying to do? Make sure I never have kids? Stop laughing!"

"At least I don't have burrito breath."

"Wheat germ breath isn't all that great either."

"Hey, Starsk."

"What?"

"Terry."

"What about her?"

"She's something else, huh?"

"Yeah. What are you laughing at?"

"I can hear the grin on your face."

"You're right, I am grinning. She's amazing, Hutch. I think she may be the one."

"Yeah? Starsky, that's great."

"And Hutch…"

"What?"

"Thanks for coming to the school and playing ball with the kids. It really meant a lot to Terry. And to me."

"I had a blast. I'll be back again."

"Will ya?"

"Of course. Those kids are amazing."

"They are, aren't they? Terry loves kids."

"It shows."

"I hope we have a whole house full."

"Me too."

"Now I can hear_ you_ smiling."

"Grinning ear to ear, Buddy."

"It's scary though. Marriage, I mean."

"That's okay. It means you are serious about making it work."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"You and Vanessa."

"Hey, Starsk, don't compare what you have with Terry with what I had with Vanessa. It's not the same thing."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that going in."

"Actually, I think I did."

"Yeah?"

"I told you we always knew each other's hot buttons. We always argued – even before we got married."

"But you loved her."

"I did. It was a mistake, though. You and Terry – that's just right."

"Sure is."

"You okay, Starsky?"

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"I'm okay. You just got quiet for a while."

"I was thinking about Terry. I hope she doesn't know about this mess."

"She's going to have to know eventually."

"Yeah, but later. Like when we are safe and sound at home."

"I know."

"Hutch?"

"Yeah."

"I don't hear anything."

"I know."

"Is anyone coming?"

"I hope so. I sure hope so."

"Hutch?"

"Wha…what?"

"Are you still with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"I think we both fell asleep."

"I think we did."

"We're dying, aren't we, Hutch?"

"Starsky, don't say that. They'll find us."

"But what if they don't? We are out of air and that is making us sleepy. See, you didn't think I knew that. But I do."

"Starsky…"

"I want to go home. I want to go home to Terry, Hutch!"

"We will."

"You can't be sure of that. You can't. I heard that sigh."

"What are you thinking about, Starsk?"

"Just stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like what I've done with my life. What I want to do with my life…if I get the chance."

"I hope you do get the chance."

"What will you do with your life, Hutch?"

"I've been pretty happy with the way it is."

"Yeah, me too. Don't you want to get married again?"

"I don't know."

"Picture us – two old married guys. Lots of kids. Hanging out on the deck having a barbeque."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll see if Terry has any friends to fix you up with. Stop laughing, I'm serious."

"Starsky, wake up. I hear something."

"You do? Yeah – I hear it to. Hello!?"

"Ow, that was my ear."

"Shaddup and yell. Help! We are in here!"

"They hear us, Starsky. They are coming to get us."

"We'll be okay. I'm going to see Terry again."

"You a_re_ going to see her again."

"What the hell is that?"

"I…I think it's – it's an air hose. They are piping in air to us!"

"Oh good because I really need to…"

"Starsky!"

"I've been cramped up somethin' awful, Hutch. I had to."

"You couldn't have waited. We are almost out."

"Sorry, Pal. I hear you smiling. I hear you."

_This is the Bay City Fire Department. What are your injuries?_

"We are okay, just trapped."

_We will be pulling you out soon. Sit tight._

"Thank you!"

"Starsky, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like singing."

"What_ is_ that?"

"I dunno…oh man, that light is bright."

"Sir, I'm Firefight Paramedic Sherman. Are you sure you don't have any injuries?"

"Just some bumps and bruises. Man, is it good to see you guys. Hey, what is that singing?"

"That's a group of people from the neighborhood. They are singing hymns."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"What the heck are they doing singing in the middle of the night?"

"They are here for you."

"Me?"

"Both of you, sir. They heard there were two detectives trapped and came to show their support."

"Starsk, can you believe that?"

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Yes, sir. Hear them cheering?"

"Yeah."

"They heard you are safe. Now, don't move. We are going to take you out on backboards just to be on the safe side."

"Starsky, this is amazing. Starsk?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, we are okay."

"Yeah, I know that – its' just…"

"I know. I know. Here, take my handkerchief. Wipe your eyes before someone sees you."

_Sniff._ "Thanks. And Hutch?"

"Yeah?"

"I see you smiling."

"I see you too, Buddy."

**The End**


End file.
